


And the Flower Bloomed

by ScorpioInk



Series: Where flowers bloom, so does hope. [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Happily Ever After, Oda being sweet, Pregnancy, Takemura being a wimp, chosen family, found famiily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioInk/pseuds/ScorpioInk
Summary: V was expecting their first child, Takemura was panicked, Oda delighted, and the Arasaka's dragged along for the ride.An epilogue to Home is Where the Heart Is, for my readers who miss my Takemura just as much as I do.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/V, Hanako Arasaka/Sandayu Oda
Series: Where flowers bloom, so does hope. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210064
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	And the Flower Bloomed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay - seriously - this is it. 
> 
> Still, I had many requests to see Takemura as daddy - and being left alone for 20 minutes in a parking lot brought me here. 
> 
> This fic will not make any sense if you have not read the first in the series. It will not work as a stand alone- sorry folks.
> 
> PSA: I know Takemura is OOC, as are the Arasaka's. Tough cookies. This is my sandbox, I play with my toys how I like.

Goro Takemura was one of the best, if not _the best_ , trained agent in Arasaka. Aside from computers, there was very little he couldn’t do. V had seen him kill grown men with the sort of efficiency that she had seen in old Hollywood movies. She had seen him paint a masterpiece in an afternoon. He had single-handedly brought her to the point of tears during absolutely remarkable sex.

For all of these reasons, V was absolutely stunned that he was fucking _useless_ at dealing with pregnancy.

“Should I call Jane?”

“No,” V flushed the toilet and accepted the water that he offered her, “Goro, it’s just morning sickness. It’ll pass.”

“Every morning this week,” Takemura rubbed her back gently, “you are sure?”

“For another few weeks, if I’m lucky,” V sipped the water slowly, “there’s a lot going on in here, babe. I’m growing a whole fucking person.”

“You are confident this is not a rejection of the clone?” Takemura looked so fucking _worried_ that V wanted to kiss him.

She would have, too, were it not for the fact she had just been throwing up.

“Goro, baby, it’s been years. It’s your kiddo fucking with my guts that’s making me sick, nothing else.”

“You are _sure_?”

“Oh god, just call Jane,” V rolled her eyes, “you’re going to have a hell of a time during labour, aren’t you?”

Takemura paled at the thought.

***

“Takemura-san,” Jane smiled affectionately, “just morning sickness.”

“Told you,” V sang as she ate an apple, one of the few things that the baby allowed, “I’m fine, baby. Just pregnant.”

“I will need to tell Saburo-sama,” Takemura rubbed his chin, “Hanako-sama as well. You will not be able to go out to negotiations in your delicate state.”

“Here we go,” V rolled her eyes, “baby, chill. I shot two men last week when I was nine weeks pregnant and we didn’t know about it.”

“I would suggest avoiding such situations,” Jane sided with Takemura, the traitor, “but working from Arasaka Headquarters is fine.”

“See,” V waved to Jane, “I’m fine to work.”

“Within reason,” Jane pressed.”

“Fine to work.”

***

Saburo had given a small smile at the news, congratulating them both.

Then he spent twenty minutes arguing with Takemura if V could continue to work.

“She is critical,” Saburo spoke plainly, but V could see his frustration, “her skills unmatched. Those she has taught have not yet reached the same capabilities.”

“To be fair,” V chimed in, “I have like thirty years experience.”

“She is expecting a child,” Takemura protested.

“She is not sick,” Saburo shot back, “she worked for us while she was _dying_.”

“Hate to say it, Goro, you know I do,” V wrapped her arm over Saburo’s shoulder, much to the disdain of the older man, “I agree with Saburo. I was kicking ass the day that I died. Baby or not, I’m working.”

“Here,” Takemura insisted, “where you are _safe_.”

“I shot a man like three doors down, baby.”

“You are not helping,” Takemura shot back, “I wish to keep you safe, Valerie.”

“Uh oh,” V whispered to Saburo, “full name, I’m in trouble.”

“Here,” Saburo agreed, “with guards.”

“Fuckin’ great, now I’ve got all of Arasaka fussing over me,” V sighed, “I’m going back to Night City.”

***

Oda’s reaction had been heartbreaking.

He had congratulated her with a soft voice and a warm hug, and when he pulled away the pure look of _longing_ he sent Hanako brought tears to V’s eyes.

“You two,” V squeezed Oda’s shoulder, “I wish you could have a normal relationship. I wish you could have the family you want.”

“These things will come with time,” Hanako reassured her, hugging her as well, “I am so happy for you.”

“Can you believe it?” V pulled away, her hand pressed to the still-flat wall of her stomach, “out of all the stupid things I’ve done. Becoming a mother? Fuck.”

“You will do well,” Hanako promised, “I still remember how you saved Oda. Your child will be the most loved in Arasaka, the most protected.”

“Can you imagine?” V laughed, “if we have a daughter and she wants to _date_?”

“No,” Takemura grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest as he joined them.

“Oh, if it’s a girl she’s dating, Goro.”

“No,” Takemura said again, “Oda and I will ensure she is safe.”

“Hanako and I will sneak her out,” V promised, “and she will date.”

“Valerie, please. I have only known I am to be a father for a day. I do not need all this stress all at once.”

“I guess I should wait to tell you that we need to get rid of your office, make a nursery.”

“Shit,” Takemura sighed, looking to Oda for help.

“I hold no responsibility in this, Takemura-san,” Oda smirked, “you are, as they say, on your own.”

***

The morning sickness had blissfully stopped just as V was about half-way through her pregnancy. V was delighted to be able to wake up and get started with her day without the risk of throwing up.

“Shit,” V looked through her closet.

“What?”

“I literally can’t fit into anything anymore,” V tossed a shirt away, “I officially need maternity clothes.”

“Will one of mine fit?”

“Will one of yours, the fittest guy I know, fit me? I look like I swallowed a watermelon, Goro.”

“You look _beautiful_ ,” Takemura’s words came across like a promise as he crossed the room to press his hands to her stomach, “ _stunning_.”

“I look _huge_.”

“You are blooming, my love,” Takemura dropped to his knee, kissing the side of her stomach, “we will get you clothes that fit.”

V couldn’t bring herself to feel upset about her changing shape when Takemura was smiling at her like that.

“Think I could convince you to be late to work?”

Takemura laughed, he had been enjoying the _other_ benefits that came with V feeling healthy in her pregnancy.

“Yes.”

***

They were having lunch when V felt the shift in her stomach, the nudge just below her ribs. V found the spot, pressing back gently.

Another kick.

V reached for Takemura’s hand, pulling his attention away from the conversation he was having with Saburo, and pressed it to her stomach.

Takemura studied her face, “what am I waiting for?”

Another kick, harder this time.

Takemura’s eyes widened and he shifted in his chair to face her completely, his hands on either side of her stomach.

“Sorry,” V apologized to Saburo, “first time he’s felt the baby kick.”

Saburo waved off her apology with a small grin, “it was not important.”

“I swear, I feel them move around all the time. As soon as Goro comes around, they disappear.”

“Hanako was the same,” Saburo watched as Takemura’s face lit up with another kick, “she avoided me for weeks.”

“I wonder if it’s a girl,” V stroked Takemura’s face tenderly as he pressed gently against her stomach to get another kick.

“You could find out,” Saburo suggested, “speak with Jane.”

“You know,” V nodded, “I think I will. We need to decorate the nursery anyway.”

“I look forward to hearing the result.”

“I knew you liked me, boss.”

***

Takemura was transfixed, his eyes on the screen as the baby, _their_ _baby_ came into view.

“Healthy,” Jane commented before Takemura could ask, “heart is here, spine, face, hands.”

Takemura’s grip on her hand was almost painful, “healthy?”

“Perfect,” Jane promised, “V is doing a good job.”

“That’s why I’m always tired,” V smiled as Jane focused on the face and took a picture, “this little shit.”

“Would you like to know the gender?”

“Yes,” Takemura’s voice was soft, “please.”

“V?”

“You bet.”

Jane moved, shifting the ultrasound wand until she could get the view she needed, “would you like to guess?”

“Girl,” Takemura answered immediately.

“Boy,” V argued, “he’s shy, reserved, holds a schedule. Takes after his dad.”

“Boy,” Jane confirmed, “congratulations.”

“A son,” Takemura looked at her with such joy that V couldn’t help but smile back, “what did you say? Jackie Takemura?”

“We could,” V agreed, “but he’s going to be growing up in Japan, right? Might stand out with an American name.”

“Do you have another suggestion?”

“Sandayu Jackie Takemura.”

“Perfect,” Takemura kissed her forehead, “a warrior's name.”

***

V walked down the hallway to the meeting room, nodding to the people who politely moved out of the way or let her step around them. Arasaka wasn’t ideal, but the people in Japan were much nicer to pregnant women than Night City ever would be.

The door opened with a whirr, and Oda stood as soon as V walked into the room, offering her his seat.

“Oda,” V smiled, “you didn’t offer me your chair when I was _dying_.”

“I am being polite.”

“You’re being silly,” V rolled her eyes, “I can stand.”

“Please,” Oda pulled the chair back, Takemura watching with amusement, “sit.”

“Hanako put you up to this?” V took the offered chair.

“No, I believe it is just his manners,” Hanako looked up at Oda with love and admiration.

“Thanks, Oda,” V reached for one of the bottles of water, “I’m glad we’re naming him after you.”

“ _What_?”

***

Oda had taken his duties as “uncle” far more seriously once he found out that V and Takemura intended to name their son after him.

The thing was, he tried to be secret about it.

Hanako had sent her best designers, and their nursery had been completed ten weeks before they would need it. What was strange were the _gifts_ that kept appearing.

They started small, an outfit, a toy, a book.

Then they turned into bigger items, a beautiful wooden rocking horse, lights that projected stars on the ceiling.

Takemura had sworn he had no idea where they came from, and V knew that he was telling the truth.

It had turned into something of a pet project of hers, to catch the person who was leaving the gifts. Today was a rare day, too, where she didn’t have any classes to teach or any meetings scheduled. Instead of her normal visit to the library, V decided to wait in the nursery to see who arrived.

Oda had let out the most delightful shriek when he opened the door and found her in there, sitting on the floor, folding the baby clothes.

“I thought it might be you,” V looked up with a grin, “what did you bring this time?”

Oda blushed, a deep pink across his cheeks, “a book.”

“Japanese or English?”

“Japanese.”

“Come,” V pat the floor beside her, “read it to me while I work.”

Oda had looked unsure but had eventually crossed the room and joined her on the floor, tentatively opening the book to the first page.

***

“You don’t need to keep buying the gifts,” V spoke softly when Oda finished, “I appreciate them, I do, but you’ll be his uncle regardless of if you spoil him. We’re family, Oda.”

“I am glad Takemura-san found you, V.”

“And I’m glad he didn’t teach you how to use mantis blades worth shit,” V kissed his cheek, “or I wouldn’t be in this position. Come, help me up and we’ll cook dinner. Call Hanako and tell her to come over.”

Oda helped V to her feet, “I would like to help.”

“With dinner?”

“With the baby,” Oda looked embarrassed to admit it, “if I may. Reading, teaching him Japanese.”

“You are welcome to help, but if you’re teaching him Japanese, you’re teaching me at the same time.”

“It would be an honor.”

“I give you five minutes before you try and kill me.”

“Closer to ten, I think,” Oda followed her into the kitchen, “thank you, V, for inviting me into your family.”

“You’re welcome, kid.”

***

Ice cream had become V’s great joy during pregnancy, something that she had a constant need for. When Hanako had arrived for dinner with a tub of lemon ice cream that was one of her favorites, V had almost cried with joy.

“See, that’s why you’re the _best_ Arasaka,” V had gleefully put the container in her freezer, “who knew that Hanako Arasaka is not only a badass but one of the coolest friends ever?”

Hanako giggled, bringing a smile to Oda’s face, “I believe you are easily impressed, Valerie.”

It was new, but V had gradually let Hanako and Oda use her name, “I’d agree with that. Night City doesn’t give you very much to work with, you know?”

“How do your friends back home feel about your pregnancy?”

“Vik is thrilled, he calls me every week for status updates. I’ve had Jane just send him a copy of the tests now. Mama Welles is _begging_ for me to bring the baby when he’s born. Misty is saying that the labour is going to go perfectly and that he’ll be just like Jackie according to his birth chart, whatever that means.”

“Ah,” Takemura spoke as he walked in the door, “I see the whole family is here for dinner.”

“You’ll feel better when I tell you that Oda cooked.”

“A relief,” Takemura joked, kissing her cheek, “are you well?”

“Hanako brought me ice cream.”

Takemura chuckled, his hand on her rounded belly, “hello, little one. Are you giving your mother issues today?”

“Oda read him a story,” V watched Hanako’s face out of the corner of her eye, “helped me fold his clothes.”

“You read him a story?” Hanako asked.

“Oda’s going to help teach him Japanese,” V explained, hiding her smile as Hanako’s eyes widened, “it’s not like I can, right? Goro travels a lot for work. It’ll be nice to have someone else who can help explain the culture to him.”

“Very kind of you,” Hanako reached for Oda’s hand, a rare sight, even in the safety of their apartment.

“Our kiddo already loves his voice anyway,” V pointed out, “dances whenever Oda speaks.”

***

Oda was in the middle of telling a story, something about working with Takemura during the earlier days of his training. V’s focus was on the somersaults going on in her stomach, the way her son moved as Oda’s soothing voice carried through her.

“Give me your hand,” V didn’t wait for Oda to offer it, taking it from the kitchen island and pressing it to her stomach, “keep talking.”

“What do I say?”

Oda gasped as the foot brushed past his hand, Takemura chuckled, his hand on Oda’s shoulder.

“Told you he likes you,” V reached for Hanako, pressing her golden fingers to the other side of her belly. The baby was big enough now that any movement could be felt on both sides, “say something else.”

“Uh,” Oda cleared his throat, “hello.”

Hanako laughed at the movement under her hand, as always it sounded like bright bells and it pulled another roll underneath their fingers.

This was a strange family.

If someone had told V that she would be living in Arasaka Headquarters, married to Saburo Arasaka’s guard, pregnant with his child with Hanako Arasaka and her guard feeling up her belly, she would have said they were crazy.

Right now, as Hanako and Oda looked longingly at one another and Takemura spoke softly in Japanese with Oda, V couldn’t imagine anything better.

***

V moved the small bag they had packed the week before by the front door, frowning as she felt the same tightening across her stomach and back.

It was too early to say yet if it was the start of anything, but Jane had told her a few days prior that the baby was locked and loaded, and it was only a matter of time.

Still, V checked the clock, the pressure was getting more uncomfortable and coming more often. She decided to shower, wash her hair, and relax. There was a meeting after lunch that she couldn’t miss, one that was to be her last official _work meeting_ until after the baby came. V focused on the task at hand, but still decided to shave her legs, just in case.

By the time lunchtime came, V was confident she was in labour.

The contractions weren’t painful enough that she was struggling to speak, but they would stop her in the middle of whatever it was that she was doing to breathe through them.

V got ready slowly, pulling a loose dress over her head and braiding her hair. She skipped makeup entirely, her hands shaking at the idea that today might be the day that she got to meet her son.

V left early, stopping as she needed to when the contractions hit. By the time she made it to the boardroom that held Saburo, Takemura, and Oda, she was flushed.

V sat in the chair that Oda offered her, forcing herself to focus on the negotiations at hand, and ignore the pain across her stomach.

***

They were coming every two minutes now, and V had yet to manage to communicate silently with Takemura what was happening.

“We’d be happy to negotiate on the terms.”

_Lie_.

“Arasaka is the key to our success.”

_True_.

“The turnaround times are a bit of an issue.”

_Lie._

A painful contraction took her breath away and V felt the gasp rip from her lips.

“Takemura-san?” Saburo asked cautiously.

“May I speak plainly, Saburo-sama?”

“Yes.”

“He’s full of shit,” V pointed to the man they had been speaking with, “he wants to work with you, yes, and he can get the parts done. He doesn’t have money to make them upfront. It’s not manpower, it’s funds.”

“I see.”

“Now, I’m in labour, and this baby is _very_ insistent that I make my way to the hospital ward. Do you mind if we reschedule the negotiations, or would you like me to send in one of my students?”

It was only years of training that kept Takemura’s face calm at the news.

“That will not be needed, we will reschedule,” Saburo stood, “do you require assistance?”

“Do you mind if I steal my husband back?”

“No,” Saburo nodded to Takemura, “good luck.”

***

“Calm down,” V said for what felt like the hundredth time, “Goro, women have been having babies for thousands of years.”

“He is almost here,” Takemura paced the room as Jane watched with amusement, “you were in labour all morning and did not think to phone me?”

“We had a meeting.”

“Since when do you care for Arasaka’s meetings?”

“Goro,” V snapped, “I’ve worked here for like _four_ _years_. I’ve adopted your protégé as my son. I think I’ve more than proven I care about this company just as much as you do. We’ve been here for an hour already. We had plenty of time.”

“I apologize,” Takemura moved to sit beside her, “for the first time in many years, I am nervous.”

“No shit,” V snorted, “Jane and I couldn’t tell.”

“The baby is healthy, Takemura-san,” Jane spoke softly, “Valerie is healthy. You have no reason to worry.”

***

It had been a hell of a thing, but finally hearing that first cry had made all the pain worth it.

V had accepted her son as soon as Jane offered him, holding him against her bare chest to soothe him.

“I know,” V stroked the round cheeks of her new _beautiful_ son, “I get pissed whenever I wake up in an Arasaka hospital too. Welcome earth-side, buddy. It’s good to finally meet you.”

Takemura’s hand settled over the baby's back, studying his little face with bright silver eyes.

“Happy, daddy?”

Takemura let out a short huff of laughter, “delighted.”

“That’s your dad,” V introduced, “Goro Takemura. He’s big and scary, and he’s going to teach you how to fight and paint and all other sorts of cool things.”

“Goro,” V smiled up at him, well aware that she was crying tears of joy, “meet your son, Sandayu Jackie Takemura.”

***

Oda had nearly run from the room when he came to meet the baby a few days later and found V breastfeeding.

“Oda don’t be stupid,” V rolled her eyes, “he’s eating.”

“I will give you privacy,” Oda tried to turn, stopped by Takemura’s grip on his shoulder.

“Do _you_ only eat alone?”

“No, but you are undressed.”

“If you stopped panicking and _looked_ you would see his head blocks most of the view.”

Oda turned but kept his eyes to the ceiling, “are you feeling well?”

“Preem, I’m glad they let me come home this morning. I’ve had enough hospitals for a lifetime.”

“Hanako-sama would like to join us.”

“Tell her to come on over, Saburo can come too if he wants.”

“I will let them know,” Takemura pushed Oda on the couch beside V, “relax.”

V turned her shoulder to block Oda’s view as Sandayu pulled away. V quickly adjusted her shirt before she held Sandayu up to burp him.

Oda smiled as soon as his face came into view, “he looks like Takemura-san.”

“He does,” V agreed, “still has light eyes, but I imagine they’ll darken as he gets older. Did you want to hold him?”

“May I?”

“Sure, sit back on the couch,” V guided him into Oda’s arms, “perfect. Now, I need to pee, you watch the baby.”

“Valerie—” Oda looked panicked, “wait.”

“He’s going to be asleep in a second,” V reassured him, setting a small blanket over Oda’s shoulder, “Goro is on the phone, I just need to run to the bathroom, and I’ll be right back. If he starts to cry, just rock him.”

“Valerie, please.”

“Right back,” V kissed Oda’s forehead, “Uncle Oda.”

***

Oda was gently tracing the shell of Sandayu’s ear when she returned, speaking to him softly in Japanese.

“Not so scary, right?” V sat beside him, “just a baby.”

“Beautiful,” Oda whispered, “your work in battle is impressive, your ability to detect lies remarkable, but this may be your greatest accomplishment yet.”

“I completely agree,” V let her weight rest along Oda’s side, her head on his shoulder, “I’m so lucky to have you all.”

“And we are very lucky to have you,” Takemura spoke from behind his phone as he took a picture of them together, “Saburo-sama and Hanako-sama are on their way.”

“Whole family will be together,” V yawned, “I’m exhausted.”

“Would you like to nap?”

“After,” V stroked Sandayu’s hair as he slept in Oda’s arms, “if you think for one second I’m not making Saburo hold him, you’re nuts.”

***

Hanako had been delighted, and while she was more reserved with Saburo around, she had been eager to hold the baby.

“He is very small,” Saburo commented as he looked at Sandayu in Hanako’s arms, “I don’t believe either of my children were as little.”

“Saburo,” V chuckled, “he was _eight pounds_. Nothing about that felt small, boss.”

Saburo gave a small smile, “I imagine not.”

“Come on, daddy Arasaka,” V carefully shifted Sandayu from Hanako’s arms, “your turn.”

“No.”

“Saburo.”

“No.”

“You’re not going to win on this,” V tucked Sandayu into Saburo’s arms, “you like babies, or you wouldn’t have had two. Don’t lie, either, because we both know it’s a waste of time with me.”

Saburo looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms cautiously, “I must say one thing.”

“What?”

“I am very glad you did not name him Johnny.”

V laughed, pressing her face against Saburo’s arm, “don’t worry, we’ll save that for our next son.”

***

Saburo had sent a bright green bamboo plant the next day, the stems weaved together expertly. The card was simple.

_For Sandayu Takemura – welcome_

V had set it between the orchids in their room, content to watch it grow.

***

“This seems dangerous.”

V glanced up at Takemura, their son held snugly against his chest. It had quickly become her new favorite thing, “what does?”

“Bringing our child to Night City.”

“Baby,” V pat his leg, “I was a child in Night City.”

“You are not helping your point.”

“We’re seeing Mama Welles, Vik, Misty,” V rubbed reassuring circles into his thigh with her thumb, “he’s a month old, Goro. They have a right to see him. Hell, he’s named after Mama Welles’ son.”

“The city is dangerous.”

“Every city is dangerous,” V cooed as Sandayu woke up as the shuttle started to descend, “we can keep him safe.”

“I am worried, for both of you.”

“You don’t need to be,” V promised, “Mama Welles will kill anyone who looks at him sideways.”

***

It turned out that V had been right, Sandayu whisked from her arms the second they walked into the Coyote which had been closed in anticipation of their arrival.

“He is beautiful, _mjia_ ,” Mama Welles fussed over him, “you did so well.”

“Eight pounds,” Vik pat her on the back, “ouch.”

“Ouch is right,” V felt herself relax slowly. Japan was beautiful, but a part of her soul was here.

“How are you settling into being a dad?” Misty asked Takemura, “just as scary as you thought?”

“Much worse.”

“Goro’s a great daddy,” V watched Vik swing his golden necklace for Sandayu to watch, “I don’t think I’ve had to wake up in the middle of the night once, he just brings him over to feed, changes him, and puts him to bed. It’s amazing.”

“You are so lucky,” Mama Welles looked between them, “a blessing from Jackie up in heaven.”

“I hope so,” V glanced over to the shrine, “I miss him.”

“He would be so proud, _mija_. So proud.”

***

“Ah!” Takemura shouted theatrically, falling to the floor with a foam sword tucked between his arm and his side.

“Well done,” V snorted as she ate her breakfast, “you got him.”

“Did you see mom?” Sandayu jumped in place, “I got dad!”

“You sure did,” V took a bite of her apple, “great job.”

“Again,” Sandayu tugged at Takemura’s hands, “come on, dad.”

“I am _old_ ,” Takemura grumbled with a grin as he stood, “I need a break.”

“Why don’t you go find that book you were reading with Uncle Oda?” V suggested, “he should be here soon.”

“Okay!” Sandayu took off down the hall.

“Tired already, old man?” V handed Takemura a cup of tea, “did I keep you up too late last night?”

“Never,” Takemura kissed her gently, “I will always stay up for you.”

“I was thinking,” V started cautiously, “he’s going to be four soon, in school.”

“Yes?”

“Maybe I could swing by, see Jane…”

“And?”

“Have my implant removed?”

Takemura’s eyebrows shot up as he sipped his tea, “you wish for another?”

“Don’t you?”

“Yes,” Takemura answered honestly, “as many children as you wish, my love, but at least two.”

“So, yes?”

“Yes,” Takemura kissed her neck, “I look forward to more late nights.”

“ _Gross_ ,” Sandayu protested as he walked into their warm embrace.

“Sorry, sorry,” V chuckled, “ready for Uncle Oda?”

“Yeah, do you think he’ll play swords with me?”

“I do,” V ushered her son into the living room, “I think you can beat him, too.”

“You do?”

“Mmhmm,” V sat on the couch, her arms wrapping around Sandayu as he climbed into her lap, “when Oda gets here, ask him all about the time I beat him with _my_ swords, okay?”

“I will!”

V could hear Takemura’s laughter from the kitchen, and as she pressed a kiss to Sandayu’s temple she felt _peace._


End file.
